1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to the field of fasteners and more particularly to a novel and improved quick release type fastener. The fastener of the invention is designed for easy engagement with and release from the body of a bolt or similar member having an elongated body such as a pin, rod or the like. In one particularly useful application, the fastener of the invention may be employed as a quick release system for allowing simplified installation and removal of the seat of a toilet for purposes of replacement of the same or for cleaning purposes. However, the invention is not limited to this application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a toilet seat is provided with a pair of projecting threaded bolts, which extend through a bore formed in a toilet bowl and each is engaged by internally threaded nut, which bears against the opposite side of the bowl. The nut may directly engage the undersurface of the bowl about the through opening through which the bolt extends, or a separate washer may be provided for this purpose. Generally speaking, installation and removal requires the use of one or more tools and the threading and tightening of the nuts upon the bolts so as to grippingly engage with the toilet bowl.
A number of modified fastener arrangements have heretofor been proposed for this purpose, and in this regard, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,534 and 4,326,307 illustrate examples of such prior art arrangements. The '534 patent discloses a split sleeve which clamps around the threaded bolt. The sleeve is compressible and releasable in response to the action of a latch member which bears against an outer surface of the sleeve. The '307 patent concerns a release mechanism which acts upon the head of the bolt, while a conventional nut is used on the threaded body of the bolt.
Another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,891 which is directed primarily to a spring-loaded lid mechanism and shows a conventional protruding bolt for attachment purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,554 shows a hook-like arrangement which bears against the undersurface of the fixture, and which is spring-loaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,063 shows a relatively complex arrangement of parts, including a sleeve which threads over the threaded bolt, and a release mechanism which uses a locking ball to engage and disengage a groove on the lower portion of the sleeve. A similar arrangement is shown in published application 2003/0182,719 in which the mechanism is essentially reversed in that a “plug shaft” is provided with a number of knobs sized for a friction fit within a sleeve-like “plug receptacle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,663 provides an eccentric spindle which engages and disengages a sleeve as it is rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,478 shows a specially formed pin, which is held by a releasable “spring ring.”